


Drop Space

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Episode: s02e13-14 Eclipsed, First Kiss, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Earth is saved from the Sun, John does CPR, and Wally gives kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueManta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/gifts).



> So... um. I started off thinking that this idea would be cuter than what it became. I still think it's okay, just a bit... darker than I originally intended? Yeah. :P

John is concentrating on expanding his power as fast as he possibly can through the ring, and he can distantly see a red and yellow Flash-shaped blur moving impossibly fast towards the darkening sun. Even this far away and encapsulated in the protective green shielding as he is, the bright light of the star scorches across John’s skin, and glares white hot in his eyes. But as bad as he knows he has it, he knows that Wally has it worse – being as close as he is must actually be causing the speedster more than a fair amount of physical pain.

John only hopes that they get this right – knows that if they don’t that the Earth is pretty much screwed, and boy, wouldn’t that just ruin all the great fun they’d all be having lately? He grimaces, reminding himself to concentrate as that bit of ridiculous sarcasm slips into his head. Then the sun explodes… well, at least part of it does – roaring out fire and death like an angry dragon.

And for whatever reason, John really wasn’t expecting the payload to have such an immediate, riotous detonation. It rocks him, giving him the feeling of shaking apart from the inside out – he almost becomes suddenly violently ill at the sensation of what seems like all of space trembling around him.

It isn’t until he’s taken a second to re-center himself, before he blanches, shouting-out in unrestrained horror. He’d been so overcome by the eruption that he’d lost his cling-line on Wally – a snapped line on a fisherman’s reel. Anything could have happened to the man – and several extremely terrible possibilities cloud John’s mind, each one more horrible than the next.

He starts looking, hoping beyond hope that Flash’s protective green encapsulation shield had taken the brunt of the shock waves, even though he was so very near to the origin of the blast, and that it had also remained intact afterwards.

It takes him a while, searching frantically, but when John finally sees Wally drifting out though empty space, it almost rips his heart out. Wally is limp, and when John pulls him close to check, he’s not breathing either. There’s a ghostly parlor to the other man’s face, and his pulse is hardly there.

There’s a voice in John’s ear asking if everything is okay now, and all he can think is that things couldn’t be further from okay. “ _No!_ I need some _help_ out here! _Flash’s not breathing_!” He ignores the shouts on the comm as he looks at Wally’s face.

John's Marine field training starts to kick in then, as he lifts up Wally’s chin gently with one hand while pushing down on his forehead with the other to tilt his head back. He knows that now man’s airway is open, but he’s still not taking in air.

So he pinches closed Wally’s nose, keeping his hand on his chin to keep it tilted up to maintain the open airway.

If he has even a split second of uncertainty about what he’s about to do, it never shows on his face – he’s thinking about nothing other than saving a life.

He takes a breath, and immediately seals his lips with Flash’s, giving the other a full breath while maintaining an air-tight seal. Wally’s chest rises, as John forces another breath into him, but he still doesn’t stir.

John places one hand over the other above Wally’s sternum, interlocking his fingers, before starting chest compressions. One, two, three, - all the way to thirty, then he leans back down squashing Wally’s nose shut before giving him another breath of air.

Then as he begins the next breath, john feels the tongue slip into his mouth. It startles him enough that he jerks back and stares stupidly down at a slightly battered but amused looking Wally for several seconds. John’s mouth opens and closes at least four times before it seems he’s finally able to speak – but Wally cut him off. “Jeez, I was awake for like five of those chest pumps you just gave me and they really hurt! I’m surprised that with all the abuse you were just giving me you didn't finish me off.” Flash laughs as he tries to sit up, but winces and goes back to lying down with a groan, clutching his chest. “Ouch. You know, I’m serious GL, that really did hurt! I guess I’m just lucky that my heart’s so easy to speed back up, huh?”

Again, John begins to say something, his eyes narrowed but mouth twitching back and forth from a scowl to a smile. Then, as if he can’t really think of anything worth saying, John leans down and pulls him in for a hug, wrapping Wally tight in his arms. Wally seems glad to be there, burrowing in deeper and chuckling.

Then the Javelin 7 space jet arrives, and they begin slowly being pulled toward it by the tractor-beam.

\---

Wally is in the med bay, on a very soft bed, and is being thoroughly pampered by the entire team. They’re all fussing over him and calling him a hero, so he’s feeling maybe just a little bit smug.

Wonder Woman smiles sweetly down at him and asks again: “Are you sure you’re feeling alright? Lantern said he thought you weren’t breathing over the comm-link, when he found you. We were all very scared for you.”

Slowly, Wally’s blue-green eyes – dancing with mischief - meet John’s beautiful emerald ones. “Actually, now that you’ve said something, I do feel kind of faint! I think I need some _mouth-to-mouth_.” He practically purrs the last part.

Some of the other’s laugh, thinking he was hitting on Wonder Woman. Hawkgirl playfully scowls down at him, deeming him ‘Fine, besides the normal idiocy.’ But the only reaction Wally really cares about is the sudden cute blush that has risen to the normally stoic Green Lantern’s cheeks.

Wally smiles and sighs happily, leaning back into his pillows, thinking that even if their first hadn’t been too romantic, that he can’t wait to share even more kisses with John.


End file.
